


A Gift Too Late

by RainbowSerenity



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSerenity/pseuds/RainbowSerenity
Summary: Someone with a good eye asks Hope about the flowers he always seems to be carrying around. He has them for a reason.





	A Gift Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but someone asked that I put here so ayyyy

“Do you get in trouble a lot?”

Hope jumped a bit, startled out of his thoughts, and turned to the old man who had spoken to him. “Excuse me?”

“I see you bringin’ flowers with you on this here bus every week or so,” the old man commented, nodding at the bouquet of roses in Hope’s lap. “Not many men your age would go through the effort to spoil a lady unless they were in trouble with her.”

A little smile quirked the edges of Hope’s lips. “No. I just like to let her know that she’s loved.” He nodded at the flowers. “It’s actually our anniversary today.”

“Ah, so _that’s_ why you’re goin’ all out.” The old man chuckled. “Those roses are a lot more fancy than what you’re normally carting around.”

“She’s a special woman.” Hope instinctively spread the fingers of his left hand a bit, staring at the gold band on his ring finger. “Number one in my heart.”

“You’d best be lettin’ her know that.”

“As often as I can.”

“Good man.” The bus lurched to a stop and the old man hobbled to his feet. “See ya next week, kid. Maybe one day I’ll meet this lady of yours.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

The exchanged pleasantries before the old man got off the bus. There weren’t that many passengers now, so he spoke to no one else until his stop came up a few miles down the road.

Hope stepped off, waiting until the bus had driven away before walking the few blocks to his real destination. He didn’t mind - it was a cool, crisp day, but the sun was still shining pleasantly. A lot of people were outside, but their voices faded away the closer he got to his wife.

Sometimes he wanted to think it was because the rest of the world disappeared when they were together, but he knew the truth. 

“Hey, Light.” Hope knelt down, placing the bouquet of roses at the base of the headstone. A warm breeze blew by, ruffling his hair and sending a few rose petals scattering into the wind. “Happy anniversary.”

He was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> 8)))))))))
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://rainbowserenity.tumblr.com), come say heyyy~


End file.
